


A Small Break

by GentlyUsedCheezitbag



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Carmen Sandiego & her Detectives, Comfort, Exhaustion, F/F, Fluff, Midnight chat, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyUsedCheezitbag/pseuds/GentlyUsedCheezitbag
Summary: Carmen and Julia meet up to return stolen artifacts. VILE had been working at double the speed lately and both of our ladies seem very exhausted
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170





	A Small Break

A red silhouette could be seen sitting upon one of the many rooftops of Brazil's finest hotels, dark curls flowing with the wind and a hat seated in the feminine figures lap. Her head was tilted towards the sky as she let the cold wind take her away from her place.

A second figure was right behind her, creeping slowly like a lioness after her prey. A pair of full lips curled into a half smile as the red clad woman finally let out a sigh.

"Jules, sneaking up on me wont get you anywhere." A deep voice spoke as the woman in red turned to face the detective with a playful grin and raised eyebrows. 

"Ms. Sandiego, we can't keep doing this. ACME will learn eventually and I'll be on the chopping block."

The suit baring woman said as she walked up to the pheonix and crossed her arms, a chill had seemed to settle into her bones as she looked over the ledge. 

"But, when was the last time you could relax without having Devineaux breathing down your back?" Carmen Sandiego asked as she set down a figurine of a sphinx cat onto the floor behind her. The raven haired woman could say nothing, as she knew exactly what the brownish red haired woman was talking about.

It had been forever since she'd actually had break, actually had time to stop and smell the roses. It's always "le femme rouge!" This and "I will capture that she-devil" that. Never actually giving Argent the time of day with her research. So, knowing that the agent will never have a time like this again, she sat beside the red clad woman on the ledge of the building, legs crossed and hands in her lap. 

The hispanic woman smiled warmly at her associate and leaned back on her hands as she basked in the moon light, brown eyes staring up at the countless stars above. With VILE getting worse everyday, Sandiego didnt really have any time to herself either, the entire team seemed exhausted, even Ivy and Zack seemed to need a break. She let her muscles relax, her guard falling ever so slightly to allow her to seem calm. 

Dark eyes stared at the enemy of ACME curiously. How could a woman who seemed so cool under dangerous situations seem so exhausted at the same time? Julia had a question mark practically hovering over her head as she soon scooted a little closer to the thief. 

"You know, you arent as bad as interpol and ACME make you out to be."

"Oh is that so?"

"It is, you seem like you need as much of a break as we do." 

Brown eyes opened to look at the pale woman with raised eyebrows. "Sadly, Jules, a break isnt something you get when stealing from an evil organization." The Latina explained as she rose to swing her legs over the ledge and sit up straight. 

"Well, you can have one right now, even if it's only five minutes. I'll be sure to keep an eye on things." Julia said with a soft smile to the other woman who gave her a suspicious look, testing if she should. Yet she finally caved, the months of constant moving catching up to her. 

"Fine, but only five minutes..." the thief said as she leaned into the smaller woman, head on her shoulder as her eyes closed, the tension in her body finally falling as she nuzzled into the acme agent. Who in return, gently leaned her head on top of Ms. Sandiego's, eyes on the city below and ears on high alert for anyone sneaking on them. 

Tomorrow they'd be back at it, fighting like they usually do, but for today, they'll just be people. Not thief and agent, not cop and crook. Just two women, sharing a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfic! Hope it's good. Tell me if you want more.


End file.
